The present invention relates to an electronic album in which data containing images and characters (still images, moving images, voice, text, etc.), which are picked up by an electronic camera or the like, can be stored together in a recording medium, such as a memory card and a magnetic disk, and then reproduced and displayed at any time.
It is required that an appropriate title be added to each item of image data stored in an electronic album. The reason is as follows. When a number of image data items stored in the electronic album are sorted, processed and the like, if they have no titles, they cannot be quickly distinguished from one another. Such sorting therefore gives an operator a lot of trouble.
A conventional operation for titling each image data is carried out by the following procedures. First one image data to be titled is selected. Then the selected image data is supplied and displayed on a display device as an image. The contents of the displayed image are grasped by an operator (e.g., a user) and a title suitable for the contents is determined by the operator. The determined title is input by a keyboard or the like and added to the image data.
In the above conventional titling operation, a title, which is to be added to each image data item, is considered and determined by the operator. The determined title is input by the operator using the keyboard. It is thus very complicated and inefficient to perform the titling operation and it is difficult to title image data appropriately.